


Sophia

by Azul_Boi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Comfort, Crying Lance (Voltron), Fluff, Gen, How Do I Tag, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-26 01:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16209920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azul_Boi/pseuds/Azul_Boi
Summary: Lance has named his bayard Sophia. The rest of the paladins think nothing of it after Pidge asks Lance about it. They all become confused one day when Lance comes back from a mission with his bayard damaged.





	Sophia

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I saw a tumblr post about Lance naming his bayard Sophia and I couldn't help but write about it. It's kinda set in S1-S2 ish, before the lion swap.

The first time it happened, the paladins did not know what to think. 

They were on a mission. Pidge had just finished taking information from the control room of a small ship run by a dozen sentries. The rest of the paladins were standing guard when all of a sudden, the door opened and a bunch of sentries ran in, shooting at the paladins. Taking action, they quickly started defending themselves.

One of the sentries had managed to dodge all their attacks and was sneaking up behind Pidge. Taking notice, all the other paladins turned to the youngest paladin and yelled.

“PIDGE!”

A thin blue light hit the sentry right in the chest. The sentry then stumbled back and collapsed. All of the paladins turned to look at the source of the shot. They all stared directly at Lance while he lowered his rifle.

“Phew, that was a close one Pidge. Lucky you’ve got the sharpshooter here.” Lance said, smiling at the green paladin.

Shiro was the first to speak. “Good job, Lance”

“Thanks Shiro. Nothing me and my girl, Sophia, can’t handle.” he replied while spinning his bayard.

_Sophia?_

The paladins stood there, confused and unsure of what to say. Pidge was just about to ask Lance what he meant before they were interrupted by Allura, telling the paladins to return to the castle. They all obeyed and soon, any thoughts of Sophia were soon forgotten.

-

They were soon reminded of Sophia during a training session. While they were fighting, they could hear Lance complimenting his bayard. Whenever a shot was made, Lance would yell “Perfect Sophia!” or “Nice blast Sophia” or something along those lines.

At the end of their training session, Pidge turned to Lance and asked, “Why do you call your bayard Sophia?”. This gained the attention of all the paladins.

Lance then answered, “I named my bayard after a pretty lady back home”.

At this, all of them groaned. _Of course_ , they thought. Everyone then assumed that it was some girl he probably had a crush on back on Earth. Classic Lance. Why was this not surprising to them? 

-

From then on, Lance continued to call his bayard Sophia while the rest would carry on with what they were doing, paying the blue paladin no attention. 

-

They were all shocked one day when they had returned to the castle after a mission. Allura and Coran were waiting for the paladins to come to the bridge for debriefing. Shiro was the first to arrive, followed by Keith and Pidge, then Hunk.

 _Of course_ , Allura thought. Lance was always the last one to appear whenever the team’s presence was required. It was common for the paladin, yet the amount of time it took for Lance to come was quite concerning. The team stood in silence for ten minutes before Hunk spoke up.

“I’ll go get him”

At the moment Hunk had finished speaking, the door opened and Lance walked in. The team stared as he walked, it was obvious to see that this was not the usual Lance. This Lance walked in slowly and it was as if something was dragging him towards the group. His shoulders were slumped and his head hung low.

When Lance had finally reached the group, he looked up and the paladins immediately noticed his appearance. The paladin’s eyes were puffy and red. His hair was going in different directions and he looked completely drained. It didn’t take a genius to see that he had been crying.

“Lance?” At the silence returned, Shiro tried again and asked, “What’s wrong Lance?” More silence.

At this, they began to get worried. Hunk started to panic and began to examine his friend. “Lance? What’s wrong Lance? Are you hurt. Oh my god, are you ok? Does your stomach hurt? Did you get hit? Who hurt you? Did someone say something to you? Are you alright Lance? Did something happen? C’mon bro, answer me. You’re scaring me. Lance?”

Hunk stopped at the sound of Lance’s breath hitching, followed by a small sob. Lance collapsed against Hunk’s chest and began to wrap his arms around him. Hunk immediately returned the hug and held on to his friend tightly. At the comfort of his friend, Lance began to cry. Small gasps for air could be heard and Hunk tried to calm his friend by rubbing up and down the boy’s back. The Alteans and the paladins stood there. They were obviously not used to seeing the bright Lance just not being…bright. There was an awkward tension in the air as the rest had no idea what to do in the situation. 

Eventually, Lance’s crying began to slow down and his breath evened out. Shiro walked towards the boy and placed a hand on his shoulder. 

“Lance. What’s wrong?”

The boy turned around and looked at Shiro. His eyes were still filled with tears and wet traces could be seen on his face. He mumbled something that Shiro couldn’t hear, prompting the leader to lean in closer and ask Lance to repeat what he had said.

His voice barely above a whisper, “Sophia is injured”.

“Sophia?” Shiro questioned, “You mean your bayard?”

Lance nodded then proceeded to take out his bayard, allowing the group to inspect the damage. The handle of the bayard was smashed, causing the bayard to be in half, the only connection between the two parts being the wires.

“May I have a look at it number three?” Coran asked. Lance then passed the bayard to the Altean and he began to examine it.

Coran then said, “Don’t worry my boy, I’ll fix it for you and soon Sophia will be in one piece. They don’t call me Coranic for nothing!”

After a few words from Allura, and a few sniffles from Lance, the team was then dismissed. Lance was the first person to leave, excusing himself to go and sleep, the Alteans following, leaving the rest of the team behind.

“Don’t you think that there’s more to Sophia? I mean he was really sad about it.” Hunk worried.

“It’s Lance. What do you expect?” Keith said, however, he was also worried about Lance. After all, Lance was never this upset before. 

“Yeah, he’s always overdramatic.” Pidge added. They also agreed with Hunk though, even if Lance was a bit dramatic, those were real tears and the emotions he showed were concerning. 

With his arms crossed, Shiro told the team, “Don’t worry guys, you should go on and rest. I’ll talk to him tomorrow and see what’s wrong.”

The team then followed the leader out of the bridge then went their own ways.

The next morning, Coran gave Lance his bayard back and Lance was back to himself. Seeing the blue paladin happy again, Shiro forgot about his talk with Lance.

-

It had been a week since the bayard incident. The castle residents had finished eating dinner and the paladins were heading towards the common room. Lance was probably asleep or chatting with Blue since he had missed dinner. 

They walked into the common room to see Lance asleep on the couch and taking up more than half of the space. Pidge moved in front of the group and walked towards the sleeping boy. They had their hands hovering above the boy and was about to wake him up when-

“NOOOOO!”

Startled, Pidge stumbled backwards, bumping into the group.

They all stared at the sleeping boy. Lance was sweating and also trembling. Tears could be seen as the boy weeped in his sleep. Shiro moved to wake up the sleeping boy. He could see that the boy in front of him was having a nightmare, something he experienced regularly. 

“Lance? Wake up buddy.” he said, shaking the boy by the arms. 

Lance’s eyes opened and he looked around before sitting up. The rest of the paladins stood there, watching as Lance observed his surroundings, his breath coming out in short pants.

After a few minutes, his breathing finally evened out and they noticed Lance coming to his senses.

“What…happened?” Lance asked, his voice low and husky.

“You were having a nightmare. Do you want to talk about it?”

The group observed as Lance visibly thought about Shiro’s question. His mouth opened and closed a few times before he answered, “It was about Sophia…”

Tears begun to fill Lance’s eyes and the group rushed forward to comfort their friend. Hunk went to sit beside his friend, Pidge on the other side while Shiro placed a hand on his shoulder and Keith kneeled in front of him.

“Hey hey, it’s okay. It was only a dream. Don’t worry Lance, she’s safe on Earth, nothing has happened to her” Shiro comforted.

“Why don’t you tell us about Sophia then?” Keith blurted. All the paladins turned their heads to the red paladin, faces asking _What are you doing?_ Cheeks red, Keith continued, “Not what happened in your dream, but tell us about what she is like. That way we can learn about her, as well as take your mind off the dream.” He could see Pidge and Hunk smirking as he waited for Lance to respond.

This earned a small smile from Lance and he began to talk about Sophia. “As I told you guys before, she’s a pretty lady. Not only physically, but also personality wise. She’s got beautiful brown hair and the most gorgeous eyes in the universe. Her smile also makes you forget about all your troubles and think that life is worth living.”

Pidge and Hunk remained on the couch while Shiro and Keith took their place in front of Lance. They all smiled and listened as Lance continued to list off the things he loved about his crush.

“She’s really strong and independent, as well as courageous. She would fight for the people she loved and would never back down, no matter what. If someone spoke bad of us, she would confront them immediately, even if they were family. Respect was always a huge value for her. 

I remember whenever I was having a bad day, she would hold me tight and comfort me. She would rub circles on my back and sing sometimes…Her voice was so soothing. She was always there for me and I can imagine her protecting me right now…even when we’re galaxies away from Earth. I miss her so much…she’s probably worrying about me…”

The group were quick to comfort Lance when they could see tears gathering in his eyes. Hunk wrapped his arms around his friend and squeezed tight, while the rest of the paladins assured him with words. 

Shiro placed a hand on Lance’s shoulder “Hey Lance, it’s alright. Let it all out.”

Keith then added, “Yeah, we’ll defeat Zarkon and then we can go back to Earth.” 

“Then you can see your girlfriend!” Pidge teased.

“Girlfriend?” 

The group watched as Lance’s face went from confusion to realisation. Lance then burst out laughing, ignoring the questioning stares from the rest of the paladins.

“Wow, you guys are good.” Lance wiped away a fake tear, “Sophia is my mom.”

There was a moment of silence as they took in what Lance had said.

“YOUR MOM?” They all shouted at once. But then it all made sense. This was why Lance was so depressed when his bayard was damaged in the mission. He wasn’t overreacting and it made sense why he would give a name to his bayard. It was because he was homesick. He needed some form of support from Earth and he had found that in his bayard. It was also something that protected him and as he had said, Sophia was also a protector. 

They all couldn’t help but laugh along with Lance at themselves. They just couldn’t believe how foolish they were to immediately assume that every girl Lance spoke about was someone he had a crush on. It was just too funny. 

-

That night, they all had a sleepover in the common room. They had gathered most of the pillows and blankets from the castle, using the couch to support their blanket fort. They all ate cookies while sharing stories about events and different people on Earth.

They may all be homesick, but everything was going to be alright. They had each other and they would win the war, then they would all return to Earth together.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you guys liked it? Hopefully...also any feedback is welcome. I'm honestly not that good at writing so attack me all you want (actually don't attack me too bad, I am an extremely sensitive person Aubrey - its a vine ref im sry). I'm working on my skills (might come back to redo this in the future if I feel like it) and I plan on writing more (mostly Klance). Thanks for reading!!


End file.
